Danganronpa Infinity/Chapter 8
Finale Life Day One, Part One Monokuma gathered us in the cathedral. "I have a few places you kids can check out to get an idea of who I am, and the mystery of this island!" Monokuma cheered, "First is the morgue, second is your own homes! The rest of the clues you'll have to find yourself!" "The morgue?" Sakutaro asked. "Yes, the morgue!" Monokuma replied, "Go look at it! Take a good look at all the bodies!" "Understood," Kyung replied. "So this is the beginning of the end, huh, Monokuma?" Lisa asked. "Yup! I'm hoping you'll do a terrific job!" he cheered. "Tch..." Yōichi groaned. "Well, we need to go find it..." I said. "Yep," Subaru replied. "Oh, and by the way... The morgue and your houses aren't the only places you'll find evidence. Be sure to check eveeeerywhere on the island!" Monokuma called out. "Okay," Kyung replied. And so, our investigation began. Day One, Part Two When we arrived at the morgue, Lisa, Kyung, and I immediately went to the room where the bodies were kept. We opened each of the fourteen drawers to inspect them all. Three bodies were suspicious to us: Luciano, Mireille, and Asahi. They were all burnt past recognition. Day One, Part Three The next place we checked was the cabin we had found Minori's corpse in. We looked through it, to no avail. Day One, Part Four We went all around the second city, but we found no clues, so we decided to go back to the first city. Instead of going back to our homes, we went to the city hall-- the place where we found the file that exposed Shōko's true talent. "What are we hoping to find?" Yōichi asked. We were looking through the same room. "The files," I replied, "They could be crucial to exposing the mastermind's identity. Ah! Here we go! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight... There's only nineteen in here, including Shōko's fake file!" "Huh?! Who's are missing?!" Yōichi asked. I looked through the files. "Haruka and... I's..." "Huh?!" Yōichi asked again. Day One, Part Five I don't know what I did, but I opened the door to something below the city hall. The door to despair. What I found was a letter. A letter of despair. My despair, tailored specifically for me. "Dear _______, It's me, Monaca. With the help of the remnants of the Towa Group, I have fulfilled your request. Using information gathered from the corpses of a fifteen-year-old boy and a sixteen-year-old girl who were killed on accident by our Monokumas, I have created robots more advanced and human-like than the fake Miaya Gekkogahara. If they can be called robots, at least. They both have synthetic organs, though they can function without them. They have synthetic blood coursing through their veins, as well, so they can easily fake injuries. The first one is fully capable of simulating emotions, though, in the end, she is a mindless and soulless existence. The second one is a full-fledged AI with a functioning mind, meaning there is no guarantee he will let you use him for your intended purposes. He has working synthetic nerves and senses, meaning he is very basically a synthetic human in terms of structure. He has no clue that the eyes he sees out of are highly-advanced cameras, the skin he wears created in a lab. They will be with you by the time the Final Killing Game is over, and I'm in space. Sincerely, Monaca Towa" Day One, Part Six We all went home. We couldn't find anything else, so the only logical place to go was home. There, we found the final of the very few clues we had before the trial: "Dear Sakkun, We saw Hope's Peak Academy's current class on TV today, and, well... You weren't there. What's up with that? I'm starting to worry, since you won't answer my calls or texts... Love, Mom". Day Two We all headed to the Monokuma Café for the last time. "I'm nervous..." Subaru admitted, "What if we fail? What if the killing continues?" "Stay calm," Yōichi replied, "We've got this! After all, we've made it this far!" "You have some hope, for once," Lisa giggled, "Let's hope it lasts through our final trial!" "Yeah!" Kyung exclaimed, with a sudden burst of enthusiasm, "We're going to survive this, for everyone who's died!" "Let's advance further!" Sakutaro exclaimed, "We'll advance farther than we ever thought possible for us, even with our talents!" I nodded. "We're going to expose the mastermind, the mystery of why we're here, and escape!" Pre-Trial We wordlessly opened up the door to the cathedral, and took our stands. Monokuma hopped up to the twenty-first stand. We all looked at him, with varying expressions. "Upupupu~! It's time for your final exam as students of Hope's Peak Academy!" he cheered. Final Trial ~To Our Graduation~ Phase 1: Nonstop Debate #1 "So, this it? The final trial?" Lisa asked. "And I, the mastermind, could be anyone~!" Monokuma cheered. "Get your facts straight!" I yelled. "Mm? I can't be anyone?" he asked. "There are three possibilities that stand out more than anyone else," I said. "Really? Who are they?" Yōichi asked. I looked into Monokuma's eyes. "Yuki, he needs an answer," Sakutaro called. "Yuki-kun?" Subaru asked. "Yuki?" Kyung asked. "Luciano Milano, Mireille Fabre, and Asahi Matsumoto," I replied. "Tell me," Monokuma said, "What do those three have in common that makes you suspicious?" Phase 2: Hangman's Gambit #1 I spelt it out in my mind. They were all... B-U-R-N-T "They were all burnt past recognition," I said, "Kyung and Lisa can confirm it." "Yup!" Lisa cheered, "They were all burnt to a crisp!" "Can you be more serious, Lisa?" Yōichi asked. "As Yuki said, I can confirm this as well," Kyung added. "Okay, but which one is the most suspicious?" Monokuma asked. "I'd have to say... Asahi," I replied. "Why is that?" Monokuma asked. "Because he was a victim, meaning we didn't see him die. Also, his killer's file is missing!" I said, boldly, fully expecting to be wrong. After all what kind of human could get something like this right so easily-- "LISTEN UP, YUKI!" Monokuma roared, "I AM NOT THAT ASAHI LOSER!" Phase 3: Panic Talk Action #1 "YOU'RE AN IDIOT! WHY DID THEY EVEN SCOUT YOU?!" Monokuma roared. "Um... Monokuma?" Sakutaro asked. "Oh well... The despair of defeat... All of my work to stay hidden being blown to pieces by a shōta with an OP IQ... I feel like a new person!" Monokuma lamented? "So you admit it?" Kyung asked. Phase 4: The Reveal "HAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M USING TOO MUCH POWER! TOO MUCH! I'LL EXPOSE MY TRUE FORM..." Monokuma yelled. "True form?!" Sakutaro asked. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, our true enemy appeared to us. "Hi, everyone! Asahi's here, and he's bringing sexy back!" Asahi, clad in a new outfit, cheered. "Asahi-kun?!" Subaru asked, dumbfounded. "Is that you?" Yōichi asked. "Like... WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU WEREN'T MASTERMIND-Y AT ALL!" Lisa asked. "So you're our captor, and the one who is behind the killing?" Kyung asked. "Damn straight!" I replied, "He's definitely our captor!" "I feel like you guys deserve a reward for finding out who I am! I know... I'll give you some despair!" Asahi exclaimed, "First, the identity of the fourth and final traitor: Yuki Tomoe!" "Huh?!" I asked, "I'm not the traitor!" "Yeah! Yuki would never--!" Sakutaro was cut off. "Yuki was built to be one of the traitors," Asahi said. "BUILT?!" I asked, "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!" "If we were in a sci-fi movie, this would be the time I say "Yuki, I am your father"!" Asahi cheered. "You're full of shit!" Sakutaro exclaimed. "Yeah! He's a human being!" Kyung shouted. Kyung's Despair Phase 5: Discussion #1 "Kyung? Why did you leave us to die?" It looked like mom, but she was all rotten and torn apart. "You should've died with us," Dad's corpse said. "Yeah," my brother's corpse whined. They kept chanting about how I should've joined them, but I walked away. "Do you think some simple hypnosis is going to keep me from solving this mystery, Asahi?" I asked. I woke up to see everyone else in a despair state. I took it upon myself. "YOU HAVE TO MOVE FORWARD!" I screamed. Subaru's Despair Phase 6: Discussion #2 I walked towards Taeko. "Is that... you?" I asked. All logic I had before was gone. "You're making a big, big mistake!" someone's voice called from behind me. I turned around to see Taeko. My logic was back. "That me is Asahi's trap. He wants you to fall into despair, Subaru." She sighed, then turned her back. "Go back to your friends. You can fight the despair if you try hard enough." Yōichi's Despair Phase 7: Discussion #3 My knife was pink with blood, but I didn't panic. I heard Subaru and Kyung's pleas for use to wake up, after all. Lisa's Despair You really think that I'd fall into despair? Sakutaro's Despair Phase 8: Discussion #4 Echoes about how I who I had fallen for wasn't human bounced off the walls of my mind. But I woke up. A Yuki by any other name is still a Yuki. My Yuki. Yuki's Despair Phase 9: Discussion "I'm not human..." I whispered to myself. "But you have feelings," a voice said, "Even if your body isn't human, if you have humanity, then you're a human being. You're just as human as the rest of your friends." I looked up. "Liar..." "I'm not lying. You have a soul! You have humanity! You're a human being. You're more human than humans like Asahi Matsumoto. Trust me. You make mistakes, you're loved, you have love. It's not about whether the body you use is human, it's about having humanity. Now, go, solve the rest of this mystery." "YOU'RE LYING!" I screamed, "I was made in a goddamn laboratory and you're trying to tell me that I'm human?! These eyes are just cameras, right? These feelings are just simulated, right?! I don't make mistakes! I'm not loved! I don't have genuine love! Right?! RIGHT?! Tell me, if you know so much. What can I do? What will I do? Will set this entire island in fire like the girl in that Stephen King novel?! If I was his idea, then I'm no better than him! RIGHT?! TELL ME I'M RIGHT! I'M A PERFECT LITTLE COMPUTER, SO I DON'T MAKE MISTAKES, RIGHT?!" "Look at the outside world. See that you're being loved. See that you have love," the voice said, as I faded back into reality. And in that reality, I realized what her words meant. Phase 10: Nonstop Debate #2 I looked at Sakutaro. "You're the key to this mystery," I said. "Any guesses as to the mystery as why Headmaster Makoto Naegi would put you guys here? Any guesses?" Asahi asked. "Get your facts straight!" I yelled, "he didn't, and this letter can prove it!" Phase 11: FINALE "Well. I'll be. You figured it out. You're not students at Hope's Peak, but at a new school run by the New Ultimate Despair: Rising Star Academy! Well, I hate to be kept waiting. I wanna fucking die already!" Asahi screamed.